Vendetta
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Ela sofreu muito quando humana nas mãos dos bruxos e agora tem poder o suficiente para se vingar deles. Harry vai conseguir impedi-la? .::CAPÍTULO 6 ON::. .::Harry&Ginny::. .::Reviews?::.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

Vendetta

Prólogo

_~ Ano 1254, Sul da Itália_

Há quanto tempo ela estava sendo mantida no escuro? Séculos, dias? Havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes seu corpo havia sido perfurado, sangrado e curado por aqueles malditos bruxos. Monstros! Mereciam a morte e o inferno para toda a eternidade. Demônios! Mas um dia o feitiço viraria contra o feiticeiro e seus corpos queimariam em uma vã tentativa de purificar suas almas, mas nem mesmo assim o paraíso os receberia. Deus era piedoso, mas não ridículo.

A porta se abriu violentamente.

- Venha aqui, sua trouxa! Vadia! Isso vai ensinar-te a respeitar aqueles que são mais poderosos! Vamos, sua sangue-ruim! Levante-se! - gritou o homem alto e forte que parecia ter uns cinqüenta anos. - Imperio! - disse ele e o corpo magro, que antes jazia imóvel no chão, se levantou e caminhou em passos vacilantes até ele. - Então tu ainda tens força para resistir, não é? Crucio! - a mulher de pele escura gritou de dor e caiu no chão imediatamente contorcendo-se.

Quando ela já nem conseguia lembrar do próprio nome a dor parou e ela sentiu o corpo sendo carregado. Mais uma série de torturas começava.

O sangue banhava aquele trapo branco que ela vestia. A mente não assimilava nada. A frieza daqueles metais cortantes já não eram sentidas. Seus olhos não viam nada, estava completamente cegada pela luz branca que emanava da varinha do bruxo. E como já fazia há tempos, ela não resistiu, não lutou. Apenas esperou.

Continuava sem a menor noção de tempo quando tudo parou. A luz se apagou. Tudo ao seu redor estava escuro. A dor ainda a inundava, a ardência dos cortes a enlouquecia.

- Isso foi para ver se tu aprendes que sangues-ruins não são nada, sua nojenta. - disse o homem em um tom doentio.

As feridas não foram curadas como da ultima vez. E a ultima coisa que ela sentiu foi seu corpo rolando cada vez mais rápido até bater em algo duro. Dessa vez ela desmaiou.

†::†::†

O estado daquela humana era simplesmente deplorável. O corpo estava extremamente machucado. Os torturadores não haviam sido capazes nem de poupar-lhe o rosto. Ele nem imaginava quem seriam as pessoas capazes de tal ato. Nesse instante sua cabeça se elevou e seus olhos se depararam com a casa no alto daquela colina sem árvores. Bruxos moravam lá. Nesse momento ele entendeu. Aquela pobre garota devia ser uma trouxa, como eles diziam. Devia pertencer a alguma família que praticava o chamado Santo Ofício.

O homem de cabelos ondulados e loiro escuros ergueu-a no colo e começou a correr para no norte, desaparecendo em uma floresta. Ela não merecia um fim daqueles.

†::†::†

Adrastéia sentiu a consciência voltar-lhe aos poucos. Sentiu também que o corpo dolorido estava deitado em algo macio e confortável. Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor não entendendo nada. Que quarto era aquele? E por que ela estava em uma cama? Aqueles bruxos nojentos sempre a jogavam no chão de pedra daquele quarto escuro e pequeno. Observou os próprios braços. Não havia uma marca sequer de todas aquelas agressões. Notou, perplexa, que sua pele escura, da cor do chocolate, estava mais clara, um tanto pálida até.

Olhou ao redor novamente, dessa vez prestando mais atenção. Levantou-se da cama num salto e foi até um espelho. Seu reflexo deixou-a com o queixo levemente caído de espanto. Ela estava tão linda! Passou vários minutos examinando com cuidado cada parte do corpo. Levou um susto quando a porta se abriu.

- Vejo que aprecias sua nova condição. - disse o homem pálido observando o brilho de satisfação nos olhos da garota.

- O-o que é-é tudo isso? - gaguejou ela ainda deslumbrada.

- Tu estavas morrendo eu dei-te a vida novamente, querida.

Ele se aproximou e acariciou de leve o rosto dela.

- Mãos frias... - sussurrou a jovem.

- Logo tu serás fria como eu. Ainda não se transformou completamente.

- Transformar...? - perguntou completamente confusa.

- Te fiz vampira. És minha filha agora.

- Q-quem é você? - perguntou ainda tentando entender tudo aquilo.

- Meu nome é Nikolai e isso é tudo que você precisa saber. - fez uma pequena pausa e observou o rosto moreno da ex-humana. - Tenho uma pergunta, minha jovem.

- Faça. - murmurou ela.

- Para completar a transformação tu precisas ingerir sangue, caso contrário voltarás a ser humana dentro de alguns dias. Aceitas caçar comigo?

Tudo que Adrastéia queria no momento era não ser uma trouxa comum. Tudo que ela queria era esmagar aqueles bruxos com as próprias mãos. Estava decidido.

- Vou poder matá-los se completar a transformação? - perguntou ela com ódio brilhando em seus olhos.

- É claro que vais. Vais poder matar todos que quiseres quando deixares de ser uma frágil humana. - disse ele com um leve tom ansioso na voz.

- Eu vou.

Nikolai nem imaginava o que estava criando naquela noite. Ele sequer previa o dano que seria causado no futuro.

Aquele vampiro secular havia criado a própria sentença de morte ao fazer de Adrastéia sua nova pupila.

* * *

Heey, people. o/ Bom, minha segunda fic de Harry Potter.. ^^ E ela é de vampiros. xD hehe Já tenho ela toda planejada e to escrevendo o capítulo 3, mas acho que a minha frequencia vai depender das reviews, né. xD E não se preocupem... Harry & Cia já vão aparecer nos proximos capítulos! :D

Fic betada pela Jujuh-chan. (sempre esqueço de falar de vc nas fics. xD lembrei dessa vez! o9)

Espero que vcs gostem da fic, pq eu to realmente inspirada pra escrever elaa. *-*

Beeijos. =*


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_~ Ano 2000, Tutshill, Inglaterra_

Várias pessoas vestidas de preto estavam espalhadas pela Floresta de Dean. Todas elas tinham a pele pálida e eram extremamente bonitas. Alguns tinham expressões aterrorizantes com olhos vermelhos e caninos mortalmente pontiagudos a mostra. Outros aparentavam estar calmos, mas a excitação brilhava em seus olhos diante do que fariam em breve.

- Vocês já sabem o que devem fazer. - disse uma mulher de pele escura. Ela também parecia calma, mas não havia brilho de excitação em seus olhos. E sim de vingança. A vingança que estava prestes a começar.

Todos começaram a correr extremamente rápido. Os vampiros estavam à solta e buscavam por sangue.

†::†::†

_~ Na mesma noite, Londres, Inglaterra_

- Ginevra Weasley, você aceitar casar comigo? - perguntou um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes ajoelhado na frente de uma garota ruiva que o mirava com olhos castanhos extasiados.

- Aceito se parar de me chamar de Ginevra, Potter! - os olhos verdes esmeralda do mesmo jovem brilharam de alegria quando os braços da mais nova noiva de Londres apertaram seu pescoço.

- Só Ginny, então... - disse ele afastando-se e pegando a mão dela para colocar o anel. Beijou-a em seguida.

- Oficialmente noivos! - disse Ginny sorrindo enquanto o abraçava novamente.

†::†::†

- E-eu pedi a mão da Ginny, Rony. - disse Harry pela terceira vez naquela manhã. O medo em relação a reação do melhor amigo agora sendo substituído pela impaciência.

Ronald Weasley, auror, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com as novas. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, afinal não tinha sentido brigar com Harry por causa daquilo. Ele era seu melhor amigo, oras!

- P-parabéns, Harry! - gaguejou ele ainda meio relutante.

- Sério?

- Argh, não me faça mudar de idéia!

Harry riu e deu um soco amigável no ombro de Rony.

- Obrigado. - disse sincero.

- Hermione vai adorar quando souber. - disse o ruivo sorrindo.

†::†::†

- Ai, meu Merlim! Harry, parabéns! - disse Hermione sorrindo e abraçando o moreno com força. - Espero que Rony não tenha criado problemas. - disse olhando severamente para o marido, este a encarou indignado. Rony estava abrindo a boca para se defender quando um aviãozinho de papel entrou pela porta e pousou na mesa de Hermione.

- É para vocês dois. - disse ela. - Do Quartel General dos Aurores.

Harry pegou o papel e arregalou os olhos enquanto o lia.

- O que foi? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Uma vila foi atacada. Tutshill. Um sobrevivente. Os trouxas estão ficando loucos tentando explicar o que aconteceu. - disse ele erguendo os olhos e olhando para os amigos.

- E o que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione.

- Os corpos... Não tinham sangue.

†::†::†

- Estamos lidando com um caso estranho, pessoal. - disse Kyle Shield, o atual chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores. Ele tinha cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos em um tom escuro de castanho. - Sim, Potter? - disse quando viu a mão do moreno levantada.

- O senhor disse que não havia sangue nos corpos?

- Nem uma gota. Havia também duas perfurações nos pescoços, ou nos pulsos, ou em outros lugares dos corpos das vítimas. Alguns corpos tinham mais de cinco marcas espalhadas. E a perícia confirmou que as feridas causaram hemorragia, que é a causa da morte.

- Pode ter sido usado um feitiço? - perguntou um dos aurores na sala.

- Nenhuma evidencia de magia no local. Na verdade, nenhuma pista. - disse o homem inconformado se sentando em uma poltrona.

- Deveríamos levar em conta que podem ser vampiros, senhor.

- Vampiros não fazem esse tipo de coisa, Little! - disse Kyle descartando aquilo como se fosse uma hipótese estúpida.

- Trouxas malucos, então?

- _Nenhuma_ evidência, Morgan! - disse o homem novamente, começando a ficar irritado dessa vez. - Uma criminalística trouxa examinou tudo e não encontraram nada. E acreditem, métodos trouxas são bem eficientes. Mas de qualquer forma, bruxos fizeram o mesmo e também não encontraram nada.

- Então não temos a menor idéia do que é? - perguntou Rony.

- Exato, Weasley. Estamos no escuro dessa vez.

†::†::†

Naquela noite Rony, Hermione, Harry e Ginny jantavam na casa dos dois primeiros.

- Vampiros é uma boa teoria, na minha opinião. - disse Hermione. - Nada nos garante que não exista um tipo mais forte e mais inteligente como nas histórias.

- Quer dizer como o Drácula, Mione? - perguntou Ginny.

- Exato! Mesmo que Drácula tenha sido apenas um homem na vida real. Um homem horrível, na verdade.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que vampiros não existam, não é mesmo? Não quer dizer que é impossível que Drácula tenha sido um vampiro. - perguntou a ruiva novamente, parecendo extremamente interessada.

- Não, não é impossível. - concordou a morena.

- Vocês tão dizendo que tem um cara de dentes pontiagudos matando gente, por aí? - perguntou Rony ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

- Um só não, Rony. Vários. Não sobrou nem uma gota de sangue nas vítimas, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela se virando para Harry.

- Nenhuma, o que indica que realmente foi trabalho de muitas pessoas. E tem uma sobrevivente. Uma garota trouxa de uns quinze anos, que está no hospital.

- Acha que eles queriam apenas chamar atenção? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Acho que sim, mesmo que ainda nem saiba o que é esse 'eles'. Mas se deixaram uma testemunha é porque queriam que nós soubéssemos de algo.

†::†::†

- O nosso plano funcionou, _milady_. - disse um vampiro careca, que parecia ter tido mais ou menos trinta anos quando foi transformado.

- Nosso? - perguntou ela com desdém.

- Seu, minha senhora. Peço desculpas pela minha arrogância. - e se curvou.

- Você ainda é jovem, querido. Tem muito o que aprender e por isso eu o perdôo.

- O que quer que façamos agora, senhora? - perguntou ele.

- Vamos atacar mais duas ou três vilas. Os bruxos já estão em pânico com um ataque. Imagine três! - disse ela rindo. - O que sabe da nossa pequena testemunha, Richard?

- Ainda está no hospital e não acordou.

- Ótimo. Vamos torcer que ela ainda esteja desacordada durante nosso segundo ataque.

- Quando, minha senhora?

- Em dois dias.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo, geeente! ;D Espero que vcs goste e deixem revies, ok!! *-*

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**, valeu pela review! E que bom que vc gostou do prólogoo, tomara que goste do primeiro capitulo também!

Beeijos. =*


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

- Tem bruxos morrendo agora, Ginny. - disse Harry com a voz preocupada. Ele e Ginny estavam deitados na cama e ele a abraçava. - Quer dizer... Alguns já tinham morrido antes, no meio dos trouxas, mas agora... Os _vampiros_ estão matando pessoas específicas. - sua voz tinha uma pitada de sarcasmo na palavra 'vampiros'. - Em vários lugares.

Já fazia uma semana desde o massacre em Tutshill e os ataques só aumentaram. Corpos sem sangue era a única pista que tinham. A única sobrevivente ainda estava no hospital, sem poder ser vista.

- Essa situação está ridícula, Harry. Vampiros! - exclamou descrente a ruiva. - Eles não costumavam preferir o anonimato?!

- Eu perguntei pra Mione sobre isso também. - Ginny revirou os olhos. _'Ele leva tudo a sério _demais_.'_ - Ela disse que sim. Nas lendas a maioria se esconde, mas alguns ficavam descontentes com isso.

- Como eu disse, ridículo. - comentou impaciente.

- Não vejo a hora de os trouxas permitirem visitas para aquela garota.

Ginny se desvencilhou do noivo e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- É, mas enquanto isso você vai relaxar, Sr. Potter. - e o beijou.

†::†::†

_~ Wiscounsin, EUA. Algum posto de gasolina na estrada._

- Mas que merda é essa?! - exclamou o homem olhando o jornal com a seguinte manchete:

"MASSACRE EM VILA INGLESA"

- Algum problema, pai? - perguntou uma garota de cabelos loiros assim que entrou na camionete e notou o nervosismo do pai.

- Aqueles malditos vampiros! - disse ele entregando o jornal para a filha. Logo os olhos castanhos focaram as letras e se arregalaram.

- Meu Deus! Eles nunca fizeram algo assim antes... Isso quebra todos os costumes deles, contraria as leis que eles mesmos criaram! Por que agora?

- Não sei. Acho que tem alguém querendo ficar famoso.

- Vamos para lá? - perguntou ela quando a Toyota Hilux disparou acelerada pelo asfalto.

- Nós e mais um monde de gente, se eu bem conheço os outros caçadores..

O silêncio se instalou dentro o do veículo durante toda a viagem, sendo interrompido apenas uma vez quando o caçador resmungou:

- Vampiros malucos.

†::†::†

~Londres, Inglaterra. Quartel General dos Aurores. Naquela mesma semana.

- POTTER! WEASLEY! - gritou Kyle enquanto passava pelos pequenos cubículos que serviam de escritório para os aurores. - Minha sala agora! Preciso falar com os dois.

Harry e Rony se levantaram e seguiram o chefe.

- Vocês dois vão interrogar a garota. - disse depois que os dois se sentaram.

- Os trouxas liberaram as visitas, então? - perguntou o ruivo ansioso.

- Sim, Weasley. Vocês vão lá amanhã de manhã.

- Sim, senhor. - disseram os dois e se levantaram.

- Hey! - Kyle chamou antes que eles saíssem da sala. - Me tragam respostas. - disse sério e os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

†::†::†

_Os trouxas sabem como fazer uma bagunça_, pensou Rony enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da paciente e se lembrava de todas aquelas pessoas tentando falar com a garota.

- Nós somos jornalistas, Srta. Turner. Podemos fazer algumas perguntas? - perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Claro, claro. Eu já até decorei as respostas. - disse a adolescente dando de ombros, sua voz era entediada.

- Certo, eu sou o Rony e esse é o Harry.

- Vocês não tem cara de jornalistas. - disse, analisando-os, curiosa. - E tenho certeza que vão rir de mim.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry.

- Estão gravando isso? - perguntou sarcástica. - Porque eu não vou repetir. - Rony fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e se preparou para a "bomba". - Foram os vampiros.

Os dois aurores se entreolharam.

- Eu disse que não acreditariam. - disse balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Mas nós acreditamos, Srta. Turner. - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Pode contar como foi? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Posso. Estava vendo um filme com o meu irmão quando aconteceu. Meus pais já estavam dormindo. Eles eram vários. Quebraram as portas e as janelas.

- Como eles eram?

- Olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos. Pele pálida. E, caramba! Eram todos lindos.

- Disseram alguma coisa?

- Sim. Disseram que o mundo saberia. - disse ela parecendo concentrada, tentava certamente entender o sentido daquelas palavras. - Depois disso eu não lembro muito bem. Eles estavam todos sujos de sangue. Vários me _morderam_ ao mesmo tempo. - havia um certo nojo na voz, principalmente na palavra 'morderam'. - Desmaiei antes que fossem embora. Foi isso.

- Eles tinham parado de... - Rony interrompeu a si mesmo não conseguindo dizer a palavra.

- Sugar? Morder? - ao ver o movimento da cabeça dele ser positivo, ela completou. - Não.

- Algo os fez parar... - disse Harry concentrado nas próprias teorias. - Eles queriam continuar e algo os fez parar.

- O líder deles, talvez?

- Não disseram mais nada? - perguntou o moreno.

- Não... - começou ela, mas os olhos se arregalaram. - Ai! Espera! Tem mais uma coisa. Um deles comentou que "ela" ia conseguir o que queria., pois os bruxos são tão inúteis quanto os trouxas. Loucura, não acham? Bruxos! - exclamou rindo de leve.

- É... Loucura... - murmurou Rony.

- Talvez seja _a_ líder. - disse o moreno para o amigo e se virou para a garota. - Bom, obrigado, Srta, Turner. Sentimos muito por suas perdas. - completou e se levantou, Rony o acompanhou.

A expressão levemente descontraída se tornou triste e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

* * *

duuuuas reviews! *-* fiquei mais feliz dessa vez. xD

bom gente, tá aí o capítulo 2. *-*

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** uashaushuahs logo logo eu revelo mais sobre elaa. ^^ voldie já virou pó na fic! xDD e esses vampiros são bem diferentes dos dos livros, são mais bonitos, inteligentes, etc. *-* são perfeitos! -amadora vampiros- uashaushas continua lendo, ok! Beeijos. =*

**Anynha Potter:** que bom que gostou!! *-*espero que tenha tido uma boa impressão das fics com vampiros. xDD aushauhsuahs nessa fic os Cullen não paparecem, mas eu tenho planos de por eles em alguma outra fic no futuro.. :D continua lendo, ok! Beeijos. =*

espero que gostem do capítulo!! ;D

beeijos. =*


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"- ...Foram vampiros." - dizia a voz gravada antes de ser pausada.

Todos os aurores estavam na sala de reuniões do Quartel General. Eles arregalaram os olhos na ultima palavra.

- V-vampiros?! -- gaguejou Kyle surpreso. - É impossível, vampiros não fazem isso... Eles são inofensivos!

- Acho que não estamos falando do mesmo tipo de vampiros, Sr. Shield. - disse Rony.

- E existe outro?!

- Parece que sim. - disse Harry e avançou a gravação.

"- Como eles eram?

- Olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos. Pele pálida. E, caramba! Eram todos lindos." - a gravação parou novamente.

- Bonitos? Decididamente não estamos falando do mesmo tipo de vampiro! - uma jovem mulher tentou fazer graça em uma tentativa de aliviar a tensão.

- Welving, isso não é uma brincadeira! - disse Kyle severamente.

- Desculpe, senhor.

Harry avançou a gravação novamente.

- _Ela_?

- Sim, é _uma_ líder. - disse o moreno.

- O que resume a metade da população mundial. - disse um auror com um pingo de sarcasmo.

- Não temos uma descrição, nem nada do tipo... - disse outro.

- Temos que levar em conta o fato de que ela provavelmente seja uma vampira, se é que isso existe.

- Vai ser impossível encontrá-la.

A discussão continuou por algum tempo e nem assim eles chegaram a alguma conclusão.

†::†::†

Chamas verdes explodiram na lareira e por essa saiu um moreno de olho verdes. Ele limpou a capa de viagem e sorriu ao ver a noiva sentada no sofá com várias folhas de papel amassadas a sua volta. Ela ergueu os olhos e o alívio os inundou.

Harry foi até ela e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Estava começando a ficar preocupada...

- Não se preocupe... Vamos resolver isso antes que piore. Que está fazendo?

- Ah, falando nisso... Preciso da sua ajuda!

- Para...?

- Uma matéria sobre os vampiros. Aposto que você estava no Ministério até agora discutindo sobre isso.

- Estava.

- Me conte tudo. - implorou ansiosa.

- Ginny... Sabe que não posso te contar tudo... - começou ele meio incerto sobre a reação da ruiva.

- Então me conte o que você puder! Preciso de uma boa matéria, senão estou perdida.

- Não faça essa cara... - disse olhando sério para os olhos pidões dela.

- Se me contar te dou um prêmio. - disse sorrindo maliciosa.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e puxou-a para se sentar em seu colo.

- Nesse caso...

†::†::†

_~ Aeroporto Heathrow, Londres._

- Pai, a gente devia alugar um carro. - disse Hazel Hendrix com um brilho irritado nos olhos castanhos.

- As pessoas estão morrendo e você quer alugar um carro, Hazel? - Sloan girou os olhos achando tudo aquilo ridículo e entrou no carro amarelo.

- Como se milhões de pessoas fossem morrer em meia hora... - disse indo atrás do pai e fechando a porta enquanto ele falava o endereço para o taxista.

- Fazemos isso depois de falar com Horace.

- Mas ele não mora na tal escola? - perguntou a loira.

- Não durante as férias.

- E as armas?

- Armas? - fingiu ele olhando para a filha alarmado e apontando discretamente para o taxista.

Dessa vez foi Hazel quem girou os olhos.

- É, pai... Aquelas de água para o almoço domingo na casa do tio Horace. - disse tentando parecer animada, mas falhando miseravelmente devido a irritação que queimava suas entranhas no momento.

- Seu tio deve tê-las guardado desde a última vez que no encontramos. - disse o homem sorrindo e Hazel apenas assentiu entendendo que ele tinha algumas guardadas naquele país.

†::†::†

- Hã?! Sloan? - o bruxo perguntou olhando pela janela e indo abrir a porta imediatamente para o amigo.

- Horace Slughorn! - o loiro disse e apertou a mão do homem. - Deixe-me apresentar Hazel, minha filha.

A garota apenas sorriu.

- Tão linda quando a mãe! Sentem-se, sentem-se... - disse indicando os sofás. - Vou buscar chá. - e desapareceu por uma porta.

- Esse cara parece um leão-marinho, pai. - disse a loira rindo levemente.

- É um bom homem, extremamente covarde, mas muito bom. - disse ele baixo.

- Onde as armas estão escondidas? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Aqui mesmo. Horace me ajudou muito nesse ponto.

Nesse momento o bruxo apareceu novamente segurando uma bandeja, que foi depositada na mesinha de centro.

- Então, o que os traz à Inglaterra? - perguntou sentando-se.

- Como se você não soubesse, meu amigo... - começou o caçador.

- Os vampiros, não é? - perguntou e sua expressão, antes saudosa, se tornou sombria. - No fundo algo me dizia que você viria...

- Por isso não está na escola? - perguntou rindo e balançando a cabeça. - Não precisava, Horace. Sabe muito bem que eu podia simplesmente arrombar o lugar.

- Como seu não fosse usar magia para esconder todas aquelas armas e toda a prata... - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

Sloan riu por mais alguns segundos, mas voltou a ficar sério quando disse:

- Como está a situação?

- Está feia. Mortes por todo o lado. Tem gente por aí andando com crucifixos e alho nos bolsos. Estão todos com medo.

- Crucifixos não ajudam em nada, ao contrário do alho... Se bem que estando em um bolso não vai fazer muita diferença. - disse Hazel com uma expressão pensativa.

- O Ministério já tem alguma teoria?

- Os aurores estão divididos. Alguns insistem em dizer que são bruxos fazendo isso, mesmo não achando nenhum rastro de magia nas cenas do crime. Outros concordam que são vampiros.

- E você acha o que, Horace? - perguntou Sloan analisando o amigo com o olhar.

- Depois de tudo que eu já vi e com você vindo aqui eu tenho certeza de que são vampiros extremamente fortes. - disse o professor com um rastro de medo nos olhos.

†::†::†

_~ Naquela noite, em algum lugar da Escócia._

Adrastéia se encontrava em um dos quartos da mansão gigante da qual era dona. Ela olhava a paisagem pela janela, mesmo esta estando escura, afinal seus olhos de vampira viam tudo.

A porta se abriu com cuidado.

- Com licença, minha senhora. - disse Richard.

- Sim?

- Está tudo pronto para encontrarmos o Ministro bruxo inglês a.

- Obrigada, Richard. Saia agora, quero ficar sozinha e pensar no que dizer para aquele verme. - disse com os olhos acendendo vermelhos na escuridão do quarto.

- Sim, _milady_. - e saiu.

_Verme. São todos vermes!_, pensou a vampira com ódio.

* * *

Demorou, mas chegou. xD

Não sei quando sai o próximo, pelo menos não com o número de reviews que tão vindo. u.u Mas ele vem, don't worry! xD

**miss potter: **Adorei a idéia da Ginny com o nosso querido Edward! *-* Até agora eu ainda não li um crossover de HP e Twilight que fosse legal. xD Mas vou pensar na sua idéia sim e um dia eu escrevo a fic, ok! Que bom que gostou dessa! ;D Beeijos e continua lendo, ok!

Espero que mais gente comente, people! É sério. *-*

Beeijos. =*


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_~ Londres, mais ou menos dez horas da noite._

- O chá está pronto, querido. - disse uma mulher com idade já um pouco avançada vestindo uma camisola longa e rosa clara. - Quer que eu traga aqui?

- Não precisa, eu mesmo pego. Aproveito e fico um pouco lá embaixo. - disse Kingsley Shacklebolt, o atual Ministro da Magia inglês. Ele levantou-se da cama, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou à cozinha serviu o chá e depois foi para sala, sentou-se em uma poltrona e abriu um livro.

Pouco tempo se passou quando ele ouviu um barulho na porta, a maçaneta havia sido arrancada. Kingsley tateou os bolsos do pijama a procura da varinha, notando que não havia trazido-a. A porta se abriu. A sombra de uma silhueta feminina no escuro. O bruxo sentiu que acontecia em câmera lenta, mas mesmo assim levantou-se e caminhou determinado até o local.

- Boa noite, Ministro. - disse mulher agora iluminada pela luz do abajur que ele havia acendido.

- Quem é você? - perguntou começando a lamentar a falta da varinha em sua mão.

- Eu sou aquela que tem tirado as suas noites de sono. Adrastéia é meu nome. - disse e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos por um breve momento. - Será que poderia me convidar para entrar? É uma coisinha irritante que faz parte da maldição dos vampiros.

- É claro que não!

Os olhos da mulher de pele morena, que antes eram verdes, se tornaram vermelhos mais uma vez e ela olhou-o intensa e profundamente.

- Deixe-me entrar. - sua voz parecia mágica e o bruxo começou a sentir que convidar aquela mulher era o correto a se fazer.

- E-entre. - gaguejou ele.

- Obrigada. - e entrou. - Não se incomoda se eu sentar, não é mesmo?

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com a porta. Tenho certeza que a sua _magia_ pode concertá-la. - disse frisando a palavra magia, sua voz soando com uma pontada de asco. - Sente-se aqui.

E ele se sentou.

- Como ousa fazer isso? - sussurrou.

- Vejo que luta bravamente contra a minha persuasão. É o tipo de coisa que gosto nas pessoas. - e em um piscar de olhos ela já havia se levantado e estava com o rosto a milímetros do dele. - Como vai a sua esposa, Ministro? Estava dormindo quando olhei pela janela... - disse sorrindo cruelmente.

- Não ouse tocar nela, sua... - bradou ele com o coração acelerando.

- Pode ser tarde demais para você dizer isso, sabia? Eu posso tê-la matado enquanto você tomava o seu chá. - disse parecendo divertida enquanto voltava lentamente para a poltrona.

- O que você quer?! - perguntou olhando-a bravamente.

- Só quero ser reconhecida. Muito simples, não acha?

- E o que a faz pensar que eu vou ajudar?

O belo rosto de Adrastéia ganhou uma expressão pensativa por alguns momentos, mas logo ela disse como se fosse muito óbvio:

- Se você não fizer eu mato a sua esposa. Eu sei que você não funciona com ameaças, Ministro. Mas pensei que se eu ameaçasse a sua querida esposa, então, você cederia. Estou certa?

A dúvida martelava a mente do bruxo. Proteger a esposa, ou ajudar aquele monstro a destruir o mundo bruxo?

A vampira esperava pacientemente que ele se decidisse e sorriu quando ele ergueu o rosto.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você e sua esposa vão comemorar 20 anos em breve, não é Ministro? - perguntou ela com um leve ar de mistério.

†::†::†

_~ Dois dias depois, Londres, apartamento do Weasley._

Rony e Hermione estavam na cozinha tomando café, afinal era sábado e eles não trabalhavam nesse dia, quando ouviram pequenos estalos no vidro da janela. Uma coruja. E ela trazia um convite.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Ministro da Magia,

e sua esposa, Lorelay Shacklebolt,tem o prazer

de convidar a você, Sr. Weasley e Sra,

para a festa de comemoração de seus 20 anos de casados.

...

- O que acha, Rony? Não é meio estranho? Não acho essa festa nem um pouco a cara do Quim. - comentou Hermione, que estava sentada tomando seu café.

- Acho que é normal, Mione. O cara quer dar uma festa, oras. - replicou o marido, que estava completamente entretido com o jornal.

- Mas... Justo com todos esses ataques! - ela insistiu.

- Para de implicar com ele, Mione...

- Ronald, eu NÃO estou implicando. Só acho estranho. Pode prestar atenção um pouquinho? - disse com certa irritação.

Rony ergueu os olhos do jornal para encontrar os de Hermione que brilhavam irritados. Ele sorriu.

- Ele só deve ta querendo distrair as pessoas.

- Hum... Talvez. - disse ainda pensativa.

†::†::†

- Viu só isso? - perguntou a ruiva, que comia uma torrada integral com mel e segurava em uma das mãos um pedaço de papel.

- O que? - Harry parou de colocar calda em suas panquecas e olhou para Ginny.

- Quim vai dar uma festa. - disse sorrindo.

- Como?

- Está um pouco monossilábico hoje, Harry? - ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso enquanto entregava o convite para o moreno.

- 20 anos de casado? Wow...

- Pois é, né... Como que alguém consegue viver tanto tempo com a mesma pessoa? - perguntou Ginny como quem não quer nada.

- Hum, acho que eu conseguiria. - disse se levantando e parando atrás dela para depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - Mas seria difícil...

- Harry! - exclamou ela dando um tapa na primeira parte do corpo dele que conseguiu alcançar e rindo logo em seguida. - Acho que eu pedi pra ouvir isso, não é?

- Com certeza. - disse sorrindo.

- Só pra constar: eu estava brincando.

- Eu não, menos sobre a parte do difícil.

Ginny riu mais e se levantou para beijá-lo de leve.

- Nós vamos, não é?

- Claro.

- Ótimo! - disse empolgada.

†::†::†

_~ Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, em um castelo da Escócia._

- Ele marcou a festa para sexta que vem, milady. Às vinte horas. - disse Richard curvado diante de Adrastéia.

- Bom, acho que tenho que preparar um discurso, não é? – disse, sorrindo maldosa.

†::†::†

_~ Casa de Horace Slughorne_

- Creio que tenhamos uma festa para ir semana que vem então, Hazel. - disse o homem de cabelos loiros que lia um livro distraidamente enquanto a filha falava da tal festa.

- Vamos sim. Já imagina quantos figurões do Ministério vão estar lá? Uma oportunidade única para os vampiros aparecerem. - disse ela empolgada com a aparente batalha que estava por vir.

- Duvido que eles cheguem a tanto, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Amanhã começamos a chamar umas pessoas. - disse se levantando. - Vou dormir.

- Aposto que alguns já estão aqui. - disse pegando o livro que o pai havia abandonado. 'Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam' ela leu na capa. - Deve ser mais interessante que olhar pras paredes. - completou pensativa e meio que se jogou no sofá e começou a ler.

* * *

mais um capituloo. eu num perco as esperanças! xDD Alguem vai ter que deixar review na fic, né.. u.u maaaas, espero que se estiver alguem lendo essa pessoa goste. ;D

Kisses =*


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_~ Alguns dias depois, Londres, Inglaterra._

Era quase meia noite.

A festa estava perfeita. Tudo estava impecável, menos o casal aniversariante, ambos estavam parecendo extremamente nervosos.

Algumas pessoas dançavam, outras estavam sentadas e conversavam. Apenas duas delas suspeitavam do que estava por vir.

Sloan e Hazel se encontravam e pontos distintos do salão. Estavam a procura de qualquer pessoa que se parecesse com um vampiro. Já fazia quatro horas, porém, e nada.

- Argh! Não aguento isso por muito tempo! - sussurrou a jovem caçadora. Olhou no relógio do celular e procurou por seu pai com os olhos, não o viu no meio da multidão de bruxos se divertindo.

Era meia noite em ponto.

Ainda tentava achar o pai quando viu as grandes e adornadas portas do salão se abrirem. Hazel abriu caminho entre a multidão e viu, finalmente, a vampira que estava caçando. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar cauteloso de seu pai.

A música parou. As pessoas pararam. Todos sabiam quem era ela e isso os apavorava.

Adrastéia sorriu e adentrou o salão, fez um sinal para o vampiro que a acompanhava e ele parou de andar, ficou apenas encarando os bruxos com superioridade.

- Boa noite, amigos. - disse ela cheia de sarcasmo. - Sr. Kingsley, ainda estamos com nosso acordo, não é mesmo?

Todos aqueles que encaravam a vampira com um extremo medo passaram a olhar para o Ministro com incredulidade.

- Sim, Adrastéia. Ninguém vai tentar impedi-la por enquanto.

- Por enquanto. - disse ela rindo levemente. - Acha mesmo que vão conseguir me parar, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, preciso de um lugar onde todos me ouçam. Sei perfeitamente bem que a audição humana é bem limitada.

Ela se aproximou de Kingsley e se virou para todos os bruxos ainda incrédulos.

- Tenho certeza que todos sabem mais ou menos quem sou. Mas não creio que tem consciência do que eu sou. Seus governantes têm medo, então eles escolheram não compartilhar isso com vocês. Mas eu acho que todos aqui têm o direito de saber o que vai matá-los. Eu sou Adrastéia, uma vampira.

Todos prenderam a respiração. A vampira podia ouvir os corações humanos batendo mais rapidamente do que nunca. O cheiro do medo era forte no recinto. O clima tenso e pesado era quase palpável. Ela achava aquilo tudo simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Tudo isso é uma espécie de vingança. Vocês, bruxos, me causaram uma terrível dor, que eu, infelizmente, não consegui esquecer em todos esses séculos. - Adrastéia frisou a palavra "infelizmente", mas na verdade não parecia nem um pouco arrependida. O deleite era claro na expressão de seu rosto. - Reuni um exército com o passar dos anos. Demorei para agir, pois queria que eles fossem fortes. Estou aqui hoje para deixá-los conscientes de tudo. Disse isso tudo apenas para apavorá-los, pois assim tudo fica mais fácil.

Ela esperou pela reação do público que ouvia suas palavras atentamente.

†::†::†

- Que história é essa de não impedir? - sussurrou Hazel com raiva para o pai. - Vamos matá-la logo.

- Quieta. Ela pode escutar. - respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos de sua caça. - Temos que ter paciência nas caçadas, Hazel...

- Argh, eu sei! Mas isso me irrita profundamente. Espera... - disse ela parando para pensar por um momento. - Ela pediu que o Ministro desse essa festa?

- Sim. É uma vampira de modos estranhos.

- Com certeza. Esperamos, então?

- Esperamos.

†::†::†

- Inacreditável. - disse Ginny olhando para a família inteira que estava na mesma mesa que ela.

- Bem extravagante, não acham? - perguntou Hermione. _Essa definitivamente não é a atitude de um vampiro normal._, pensava. - O que vocês acham que ela quer com isso?

- Causar medo. É um plano bem eficaz. O Ministério não vai conseguir controlar as pessoas desse jeito. - disse Harry.

- É, quer apostar quanto que amanhã todos vão saber disso? Vai ser um verdadeiro caos! Quase como quando Voldemort estava vivo. - disse Rony balançando a cabeça e lamentando o fato.

†::†::†

A festa não durou muito depois disso. Os convidados, extremamente abalados, começaram a se retirar antes mesmo de a vampira terminar seu pronunciamento.

De repente o vampiro que a acompanhava estava ao seu lado.

- Devo deixá-los ir, milady?

- Sim. Hoje a noite é de festa. Bom... Era. - disse ela dando uma risada que soaria agradável aos ouvidos de todos não fosse a tensa atmosfera do recinto.

Kingsley fuzilava a vampira com tal ódio que se o olhar fosse capaz de matar ela teria queimado como se tivesse sido exposta ao Sol.

- Não me olhe assim, Ministro. Foi você quem permitiu tudo.

- Ora, vá para o inferno, sua maldita! - sussurrou ele apertando com força a mão da esposa e tentando não se exaltar.

Adrastéia riu mais uma vez como se aquilo tudo fosse uma piada.

- Vamos, Richard. Nosso trabalho aqui terminou.

- Sim, milady.

E antes que o Ministro pronunciasse mais uma palavra, os dois haviam sumido.

†::†::†

No dia seguinte, a manchete do Profeta Diário não deixava dúvidas: os vampiros haviam saído da escuridão, tinham uma líder e queriam matar bruxos. Como Rony havia previsto, o caos havia se instalado na Londres bruxa e no resto do mundo, todos cientes de que em breve aquele mal não se limitaria apenas à capital britânica.

Hazel estava no quarto de hóspedes da casa de Horace. Ela continuava a ler Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, mas sua leitura concentrada foi interrompida pela porta que foi aberta por seu pai.

- Hey! Não bate mais na porta? Eu podia estar sem roupa aqui! A gente vai pra outro país e minha privacidade acaba, é isso? - perguntou olhando irritada para o pai.

Sloan apenas girou os olhos.

- Arrume-se, nós vamos ao Ministério. - e saiu do quarto sem fechar a porta.

- Era só isso? - gritou ela enquanto ouvia ele descendo as escadas. - Argh! A porta não bloqueia sons, pai!

A loira se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Finalmente a ação iria começar.

†::†::†

- É só entrar na lareira jogar o Pó de Flú do chão e gritar "Ministério da Magia" bem alto e claro. - explicou Horace estendendo o saco de Pó de Flú aberto para que Sloan pegasse um punhado.

- Tem certeza que é seguro, Horace? - perguntou ele cautelosamente.

- Claro, claro! É só pronunciar bem alto e claro! - disse ele empurrando o caçador na direção da lareira.

Sloan fez tudo que o amigo pediu e então sumiu em meio a chamas verde esmeralda.

- Pai! - gritou Hazel, assustada com as chamas que se extinguiram rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele está bem! - garantiu o velho professor. - Deve estar no Ministério agora.

- Deve? - perguntou ela olhando duvidosa para o homem enquanto pegava um punhado do Pó de Flú e entrava na lareira.

- Acalme-se! - disse ele novamente. - Ele está bem. Eu vou logo em seguida, querida! - disse ele fazendo um gesto com as mãos para apressá-la.

Hazel ainda tinha suas duvidas quando gritou "Ministério da Magia" e logo em seguida sentiu que estava girando muito rápido. Abriu os olhos somente quando sentiu os pés se firmarem no chão.

Ainda estava meio tonta quando saiu da lareira, mas não demorou muito para achar o pai, então não teve muito tempo para pensar naquela fonte com estranhas estátuas douradas que ficava no meio do saguão.

Horace apareceu logo em seguida enquanto os dois caçadores limpavam a sujeira das roupas.

- Acredite quando eu disser que nunca mais viajo nessa... Nessa... Coisa! - disse Hazel olhando feio para o homem com cara de leão marinho.

- Não seja fresca, Hazel. só por causa de uma poeirinha? - Sloan caçoou a filha, que deu um forte soco em seu braço. Ele fez uma cara de dor, esfregou o local da pancada e balançou a cabeça para os lados rindo de leve.

- Vamos para o Quartel General dos Aurores. - disse Horace e começou a andar, os outros dois o seguiam olhando abobalhados a movimentação daquele lugar. Era completamente cheio de bruxos, tão cheio que quase perderam Horace de vista duas vezes.

Os três foram até uma mesa que ficava sob uma placa onde estava escrito "Segurança"

- Varinha. - pediu ele e Horace entregou a sua.

- A dos dois também. - disse o bruxo impaciente.

- Eles... Er... São trouxas. - disse Horace meio incerto sobre as palavras que devia usar.

- Como?! - exclamou o bruxo completamente surpreso. - Isso é impossível! Nenhum trouxa conseguiria entrar no Ministério da Magia, existem feitiços de proteção e...!

- Com licença, Horace. - disse Sloan e deu um paço, ficando a frente do amigo. - Nós somos caçadores, eu sou Sloan Hendrix e essa é minha filha, Hazel. Temos informações sobre essa confusão que os vampiros estão causando e vamos ajudar vocês a acabar com eles.

- Horace! - gritou um homem e os três se viraram para ver quem era. - O que está fazendo aqui, amigo?

- Kyle Shield! - exclamou o bruxo e os dois apertaram as mãos em um cumprimento. - Esses dois tem informações sobre os vampiros.

O chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores olhou surpreso para o Sloan e Hazel.

- Bom, então venham comigo.

- Eles são trouxas, Sr. Shield. - disse o bruxo da segurança.

Kyle acabou tendo a mesma reação do bruxo da segurança e custou ser convencido por Horace de que as informações que os caçadores tinham eram legítimas.

No fim todos acabaram indo apara o Quartel General.

†::†::†

Ombros largos e fortes. Cabelos negros, ondulados e grossos que chegavam até os ombros. Traços agradáveis. Expressão neutra, quebrada apenas pela exaltação em seus olhos escuros. Ele andava de um lado para o outro no quarto escuro, desviando habilidosamente dos móveis, provavelmente porque sabia com exatidão o lugar deles. Ou talvez porque não era humano.

Nem ele sabia ao certo quando nasceu. Ninguém contava as datas com exatidão naquela época. Mas definitivamente foi na Idade Média.

A preocupação estava impedindo-o do descansar aquele dia. Tudo que lhe restava fazer, então, era esperar até o anoitecer.

_Esses bruxos precisam de ajuda._, pensou jogando no chão o jornal que estava lendo pouco antes e que havia sido descoberto no lixo, onde foi largado por algum bruxo descuidado. A manchete dizia: "Confirmado! Vampiros Aterrorizam Bruxos".

Sebastian parou de andar e sentou na cama sem nem ao menos afundar o colchão. Era como se são pesasse um grama sequer.

- Adrastéia, sua puta. - sussurrou o vampiro com ódio.

* * *

Sem reviews again. T_T *die* anyway.. demorei mas postei, yeaah. AUAHSUAH' Os créditos pelo Sebastian são da Juju-chan. Ela que fez ele.. *-*

Er, quem quer que esteja lendo, espero que esteja gostando. :x hehe

Kisses. =*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Caçadores? - perguntou Kyle, descrente.

- Exato. - confirmou Sloan.

- E vocês matam demônios, fantasmas, enfim... Monstros? - perguntou ele novamente.

- Sim.

- Impossível. - constatou o Auror.

- Por que acha impossível? Porque nós matamos coisas que você não pode ver? - perguntou Hazel. - Sabe, essa é a pior parte do trabalho. Nunca somos recompensados. E ainda nos chamam de loucos.

- Acontece que simples trouxas não podem matar essas criaturas. Não sem magia. E tenho certeza de que vocês não têm varinhas.

- Não é preciso usar magia para matar os monstros, Sr. Shield. Sal e uma arma são suficientes.

- Humpft, ele fala como se fôssemos inferiores, pai! Não devíamos nem ao menos ajudar esses bruxos.

A frustração entre os caçadores era óbvia. Sloan encarou a filha e depois o Chefe dos Aurores.

- Vamos começar do começo, sim?

†::†::†

Lembrava-se com exatidão da época em que a conhecera. Quando ele era nada mais que um animal. Uma besta sem direção. E ela era encantadora. Uma cobra, mas ainda assim encantadora.

:::

_O vampira sugava vorazmente o sangue da mulher humana, a qual já estava morta há algum tempo. Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, ergueu a cabeça e rosnou animalescamente. Havia pouca luz no cômodo, mas era possível notar que seu rosto estava coberto de sangue._

_Sebastian saiu da casa logo em seguida. Não queria esperar para ver o que aconteceria quando os humanos achassem o cadáver drenado. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com duas pessoas. Logo se colocou em uma posição defensiva, mostrando os dentes e rosnando mais uma vez._

_- Ora, vejas isso, Adrastéia, querida. - disse o homem olhando arrogantemente para o vampiro mais jovem. _

_- Um selvagem, pai? - perguntou ela olhando curiosa para o vampiro, que ainda mostrava os dentes ameaçadoramente para os dois._

_- Um vampiro sem professor. Quem te fez, vampiro?_

_Sebastian não respondeu. Sentia-se ameaçado pela dupla e nem ao menos sabia de onde vinha todo aquele ódio._

_- Vês, filha? Ele se comporta como um animal, pois ninguém nunca o ensinou o que realmente significa o presente que é a Vida Escura. Digno de pena. - disse ele. - Chamo-me Nikolai, vampiro. Qual o teu nome?_

_- Sebastian. - disse ele em meio a mais rosnados._

_- Se-bas-tian. - disse Adrastéia, pausadamente. Gostava do som do nome do vampiro._

:::

Naquela noite Nikolai tornou-se o professor de Sebastian. Ensinou-o a controlar o monstro que havia dentro de todos os vampiros. Aquele monstro que gritava e implorava por sangue a cada minuto.

:::

~ 50 anos depois

_- Eu vou deixar Nikolai, Sebastian. - disse Adrastéia subitamente._

_- O que? Por quê?_

_- Ele está me atrasando. Você deveria vir comigo! Poderia me ajudar a..._

_- Matar todos os bruxos desse mundo? - perguntou ele, desdenhoso. Sebastian devia tanto a Nikolai! Como poderia deixá-lo?_

_- Vamos, Sebastian, não me deixe ir sozinha... - implorou ela, olhando-o com grandes olhos verdes. Sabia do grande amor que o vampiro nutria por ela. Sabia que ele jamais a abandonaria._

_- Vai querer matar Nikolai também, Adrastéia? - perguntou ele em uma brincadeira e assustou-se com a resposta que ela deu:_

_- Vou. E você vai me ajudar. _

:::

E, afinal de contas, foi só para isso que ela precisava dele. Sabia que sozinha jamais conseguiria matar um vampiro antigo como Nikolai. Precisava de ajuda.

:::

_A cabeça do mestre dos dois jazia no chão, não muito longe do corpo. _

_- Vamos queimá-lo. - disse ela quebrando a ponta de uma das garrafas do melhor vinho de Nikolai e despejando o líquido sobre o corpo._

_- É realmente necessário? - perguntou Sebastian, olhando cheio de dor e culpa para a expressão desfigurada na cabeça decapitada._

_- Quer que ele volte e nos mate, querido? Vamos, pegue uma daquelas velas! - disse ela apressada. Sentia-se desconfortável com a situação, é claro. Nikolais havia sido seu companheiro, seu pai por pelo menos dois séculos. E agora lá estava ele. Morto._

_Sebastian jogou a vela acesa no corpo de seu mestre. Se algum dia realmente houve amor dele para Adrastéia, foi naquela noite que ele passou a ser ódio._

_:::_

Não viajou com ela por muito mais tempo depois daquilo. O motivo? Sebastian passava a repudiar cada vez mais a morte, enquanto que Adrastéia cada vez mais a venerava.

†::†::†

O caçador encarou meio intimidado o grupo de bruxos em sua frente. Sabia que em um único movimento qualquer um deles podia deixá-lo completamente inofensivo.

- Bom, não é sempre assim que acontece, mas eu venho de uma família de caçadores. - começou Sloan. - Nós matamos todo tipo de monstro que ameaça a vida dos humanos.

- Protetores, então? - perguntou um dos aurores.

- Exato.

- Agora, sobre os vampiros... Hazel gosta mais de lendas do que eu, então... Filha?

A loira sorriu e se levantou. Sentia-se mais confortável em público do que o pai.

- Existem várias lendas, mas não se sabe ao certo qual é a verdadeira. Ninguém sabe quem foi o primeiro vampiro ou se ele ainda está vivo. O negócio é que existem relatos sobre eles desde, bom... Desde sempre.

- Pule para a parte de como matá-los. - disse o pai antes que Hazel começasse uma aula de história ali mesmo.

- Ah, ok... Decapitação funciona, mas só se você deixar a cabeça e o corpo afastados um do outro. Fogo causa um grande dano e pode chegar a destruí-los. Estacas no coração os deixam paralisados desde que permaneçam no peito. Prata causa bastante dor e os ferimentos causados por ela se curam mais devagar. Sangue com alho os deixa enfraquecidos e, é claro, sol é mortal. E eu não tenho idéia se magia funciona neles.

- Eles não são indestrutíveis, isso já é um começo. - disse Shield satisfeito. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Er, tenho quase certeza de que vamos ter mais ajuda de caçadores. Liguei para alguns amigos que gostariam de lutar contra eles e imagino que caçadores ingleses já estejam fazendo o trabalho. - disse o caçador mais velho.

Kyle sorriu. Havia esperanças no final das contas!

†::†::†

_~ Naquela noite, ainda em Londres_

Sebastian afastou as lembranças e olhou para o apartamento no bairro calmo de Londres. Iria finalmente conhecer o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

e... um pouco mais de dois anos depois a autora renasce das cinzas. o.o

desculpa, gente. D:

bom, espero que gostem do capítulo! e juro que vou tentar postar mais. hehe vou dar uma planejada melhor na fic e tals. xD

beijão!


End file.
